Dramione: The start of something new
by Readrawrite
Summary: Hogwarts is just a normal boarding school with no houses or magic. Draco, the most popular guy in school, likes Hermione. Hermione, just a nobody, likes Draco. Blaise and Ginny realize and try to bring the two together or will the two get together without the pairs help. Dramione obviously with Blinny, Ravender, and so this could be American school.On temporary hiatus.
1. The Start

_Hi guys this is my first fanfic ever! I love the pairing Dramione and hope you enjoy my story. I am planning on making this a multi chapter and posting one or two chapters a week._

 **Disclaimer I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters**

 **Draco Pov**

I woke up this morning and... wait before this let me introduce me to you. My name is Draco Malfoy, I am 17 yrs old and attend a boarding school in London,England.I woke up this morning and went down to the cafeteria for breakfast. My best friend ,Blaise Zabini, was there to greet me with a friendly hello and good morning.

" Hello mate " Greeted Blaise.

" Hey " I said.

" So when are you gonna tell her? "

" I have no idea what you're talking about Zabini " I replied trying to cover my blush.

" You know what I mean. I'm talking about Granger " Said Blaise.

For those of you who don't know... well actually no one except Blaise and I know, but anyway Hermione Granger is a long time crush of mine.

 **Hermione's Pov**

This morning I woke up in the library. Confused yet? I thought so. Let me explain. My name is Hermione Granger, I am 17 yrs old and attend a boarding school in London,England. I harbour a secret crush on Draco Malfoy, the most popular and most handsome guy in school. **Don't tell anyone!**

I quickly ran down to the cafeteria and was greeted by my best friend in the world , Ginny Weasley.

" Hey 'Mione where were you? " She asked

" I was in the- " I started

" Wait let me guess. You were in the library again weren't you? "

" Maybe " I said trying to hide my blush.

" Don't try to hide it from me 'Mione. I's ok I don't mind "

We got in line for our food right behind him (as in Draco) and Ginny's boyfriend , Blaise Zabini.

" Hey Blaise you and Draco wanna sit with us? " asked Ginny.

" We'd be delighted to wouldn't we Draco " Replied the ever polite Blaise

" Yes we would " said Draco ( a bit shyly might I add ).

So we sat down and Ginny an Blaise immediately began talking about sports and stuff like that while Draco and I just ate and looked at our food.

With breakfast out of the way we headed to our first class. My first was with Draco and my other friends ,sadly not Blaise or Ginny.

 _I'd like to give a shout out to_ Enlightened-Unicorn _for the first review on this story. XD thx. Plz feel free to review._


	2. Classes and the Start to a Plan

_Hi it's me again. Sorry for the short first chapter this one is longer I promise. Wondering when Ravender and Larry come in? My answer: soon._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters**

 **Draco pov**

I headed to my first class after breakfast kinda tailing Granger , only because we were in the same first class.

When I arrived I saw her sitting with Astoria Greengrass.

So I went to sit with my friend Theodore Nott. This class was especially boring , it was history, and though someparts fascinate me others were just plain boring, Today we were learning about different types of religion and what the people of that religion practice.

" There are many different types of religion in the world. Can anybody name any? " Said Professor Binns

A couple of people raised their hands and answered his question.

" As you know people of different religions blah blah blah... " Droned on the Professor.

An hour later I was awakened by a poke in the shoulder. I woke up to see Theo standing above me.

" You can borrow my notes if you want " offered Theo.

" Yea I think I might just take you up on that offer " I said still blinking sleep away from my eyes.

" We need to write a 3ft long essay on the importance of religion,the different types,and what their beliefs are " said Theo.

" Thanks for the info now I need to get to my next class " I said an hurried off. This class was not one with Hermione sadly.

 **Hermione Pov**

It was history with Professor Binns. During this class i took all the necessary notes and then woke up Astoria who had dozed off about midway. I told her what the assignment was and that she could borrow my notes from midway on seeing as she had taken some. Then I hurried to my next class which was chemistry with Professor Snape.

Today I was paired up with Neville Longbottom , he wasn't very good in chemistry but he was very nice. Today we were assigned to observe the and take note about liquid mercury otherwise known as Hg on the table of elements. It went surprisingly well,and nothing bad happened, seeing as Neville is accident prone in chemistry. After this I went to the cafeteria for lunch.

 **Blaise Pov**

After breakfast Ginny and I were walking to our next class when she stopped me.

" Blaise I need to tell you something " she said in a serious tone of voice.

" Please tell me you're not breaking up with me " I said.

" Why would I do that?!" Ginny said in a mock horrific tone and then swatted my shoulder." No I need to talk about Draco and Hermione" she finished.

" What about them? " I asked worried something was wrong.

" Have you noticed the way they look at each other? " she asked

" Yea, full of hatred and distaste" I joked she hit me again

" No they look at each other with love and compassion" Ginny replied with a matter of fact tone.

" Oh? I didn't notice " I said.

" Yes you did and you are going to help me get them together" She said.

" But I never agreed to hel-" I began

" Come on lets go in before class starts " she said as she oh _so_ rudely cut me off and she acted as though the previous conversation never happened.

 **Ginny Pov**

Blaise and I sat down together and listened to Professor McGonagall talk about logic and the use of it in an argument. She even brought Harry and Ron up to argue about the uses of computers while their girlfriends (Luna and Lavender) cheered them on.

Blaise and I decided to meet , after lunch during our free period, in the hidden room behind the portrait of the fat lady to discuss Mission Dramione as we had dubbed it through not passing in class. It was gladly unnoticed by McGonagall ( the note passing I mean ). We then attended history with Prof. Binns which was as boring as ever and then headed off towards lunch. during this whole time I was thinking about Mission Dramione.

 _I have to end this chapter here sadly. The next chapter will be about what Draco and Hermione are thinking during their classes and the meeting between Blaise and Ginny. I was thinking about four classes a day would be fair and than I'd have about four or five chapter on each day. skipping a few days or maybe even weeks at a time mostly because if i didn't it would take forever to finish this story. XD Plz review and tell me what you think._


	3. Phase 1

_Hi guys I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter is probably gonna feature More classes :( and then supper._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters**

 **Draco Pov**

This next class I had was gym with Madame Hooch. She began with telling us stuff about what we were going to be doing today which was a mock soccer game. She then divided us in teams I got into the team with Blaise and Theo. We were blue team along with other people who I barely knew. as the "game" started I started thinking about Granger.

 _You like her right?_ said a voice in my head

 **Of course you do. But she probably doesn't like you.** replied another

 _When are you going to tell her?_

 **Why would i tell her when she'd just turn me down anyway.**

 _She wouldn't. What girl would refuse the most popular boy in school._

 **But that's just it Granger isn't like the other girls she's different. Which is why I like her.**

 _See if she's different she'll probably come up with some clever way to accept you._

 **I gu-**

"TWEET" Madame Hooche's whistle interrupted me from my thoughts and brought me back to Earth.

As we went back to the locker rooms to change a lot of people congratulate me on scoring the winning goal in the game. I hadn't even noticed i was to busy thinking about Granger.

 **Hermione's Pov**

I met up with Draco,Ginny,Blaise,Ron,Harry,Lavender,and Luna for lunch. During lunch Blaise and Ginny shared a bunch of secret smiles, which made me nervous. Blaise,Harry,Ron,and Draco were discussing sports and boy stuff. I was discussing makeup,dresses and celeb gossip with Ginny,Luna,and Lavender ,much to my dismay.

After lunch had a free period in which i decided to go spend in the library,my favourite place in the school, to read and do some schoolwork.

 **Blaise Pov**

After lunch Ginny and I split ways only to meet up again in the hidden room.

" So boss what's our first plan of action? " I asked.

" I was thinking we could lock them up in a broom closet " she said.

" Don't you think it's a little to early to be pulling the broom closet card? " I inquired.

" I guess " she said sounding slightly disappointed.

" What if we made it so that at supper the only table available is a table for two and all the other seats are taken, so they have to sit with each other " I said feeling proud of myself

" Do you have any idea how hard that will be?! We would have to tell the whole school and a lot of people wont be happy about it " she said. The proudness I had before vanished.

" You're right " I said thinking about what Harry and Ron would say. I mean they are friends of Draco and I but they don't want Hermione to be hurt. Seeing as they are the brothers she never had they are very overprotective of her. Do you want me to tell you how long it took for me to be accepted by the Weaslys? One _whole_ year! Then again that was all of them, and there a lot of them.

"...I think this is a great idea" she finished. With me just shaking myself from my thoughts.

" Blaise! Did you even hear a word I said? " she asked.

" Yes? " I said hoping she didn't catch the slight questioning tone in my voice.

" No you didn't. Here I'll tell you one more time. I was thinking that we could ask the Headmaster if we could play truth or dare with the whole school seeing as it is the weekend tomorrow. We would also ask if we could have a slumber party in the great hall. That way if they were asked by one of us we could..." she trailed off " you get what I mean though. Right? We could ask them Dramione stuff or dares. Except if we did that every single time they would get suspicious".

" Now there's a good idea " I said.

" The only problem is getting the Headmaster's permission. " she said a bit downcast.

" Then let's get to it! " I replied.

 **Ginny's Pov**

So we went to the Headmaster's office to ask permission for the truth and dare/slumber party. I was more than a bit nervous. The awkward silence between Blaise and I did nothing to boost my confidence. Then we were there. We entered and this is what happened.

" Ah hello Mr. Zabini and Mrs. Weasly" Said Headmaster Dumbledore.

" Hello " we said in unison.

" Do you need something? Because students rarely come into the office when unasked by a teacher.

" Yes we were wondering if the 12th year students could hold truth and dare/slumber party in the cafeteria this weekend?'

I said

" I think that is a lovely idea for it would remove cliques and groups for once" said Headmaster Dumbledore.

" Thank you sir" said Blaise politely.

And with that we left happily thinking of phase 1 of Mission Dramione.

 _Well hope you enjoyed. Am writing the next chapter which should be up soon. XD Plz R &R._


	4. Hogsmeade?

_I decided to skip the rest of classes 'cause I didn't want to bore you guys to death._

 **Disclaimer I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters**

 **Draco Pov**

Supper... Finally well actually supper was in 45 minutes but still. I was excited about tomorrow because the Headmaster announced a truth dare/slumber party. Well I was more excited about the truth or dare rather than the slumber party part. Back to the 12th year bot dorm room. Blaise,Ron,and Harry were arguing over what sports teams were the best and what not. While I,the most studious of the four, was reading. It was a book for school, but seeing as I wouldn't be able to read tomorrow I decided to study today. I decided to go down to the library to study without the noise of the other boys. I arrive and who should I see? why none other than Hermione Granger. I decided to go sit across from her to study instead of sitting on my own.

" What do you want? " she asked not even looking up from the book she was reading.

" Nothing I just wanted to study before supper " I replied as i was putting my books on the table.

" Why this table? I mean there are tonnes of other empty tables if you wanted to study " she said finally putting the book down.

 **Hermione Pov**

I was studying in the library when all of a sudden Draco Malfoy came and sat down across from me. I tried to act cool but really there were a million little butterflies flying around in my stomach. Oh and by the way you know how I said I wasn't anybody really important I have friends but only three. Ginny,Harry,and Ron. Blaise, Draco, Astoria,Luna,Lavender, and Theo are more of acquaintances.

" Because if I sat at an empty table I have a high chance of some random girl coming to try and flirt with me, and they would interrupt my studies" he said.

" Ok " I said, " you can sit here".

" Thanks" he replied

 _Twenty minutes later_

" Hey you know how on Sunday we are allowed to go to Hogsmeade right?" he asked.

" Yes. Everyone knows that" I replied. Wondering why he was asking me this.

" Well I was wondering if..." he trailed off.

" You were wondering? " I asked.

" We... er...ummm...I was...wondering if you...wouldliketogotoHogsmeadewithme?" he finished quickly all the while blushing.

" Didn't quite catch that last part" I said.

" Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" he repeated carefully pronouncing each word.

" I would love to " I said in a surprised,happy,and confused tone of voice.

" Great " he said. Then he picked up his books and left.

I can't believe that I was asked to Hogsmeade by none other than Draco Malfoy! Yay! Wait 'till I tell Ginny.

 **Blaise Pov**

Ginny's and I meeting about Mission Dramione didn't go well. We couldn't come up with any ideas so we went our ways. Well by no ideas I meant no good ones. Later that evening in the boy's dorm Harry,Ron,and I were arguing about sport teams while Draco was in the library studying. About half an hour later he came in with a big grin on his face.

" What's with the smile?" I said.

" Nothing. Except for asking Granger to go to Hogsmeade with me Sunday! " he said

" No way! You're pulling my leg " I said slightly surprised.

" Yes way, and she said yes! " said Draco.

With that I sorta fell off my bed with surprise. Before I could ask anything else it was time for supper. At supper I told Ginny the news and she also fell off her chair...well no she didn't. I caught her thanks to my amazing reflex abilities.

 **Ginny Pov**

When Blaise told me what Draco asked Hermione I almost fell off my chair in shock if Blaise had not caught me thanks to his _amazing_ reflexes.

" So..." I said to Hermione.

" What?" asked Hermione.

" Whatcha doing on Sunday 'cause we could have girls day in Hogsmeade if you want " I replied.

" No I can't " she said.

" Why" I asked with a slight pout.

" Because I was asked by Draco " she said blushing.

" Rlly!?" I said pretending to be surprised.

" Yea..." she said shyly.

" That's great!" I nearly shouted.

" What's great?" said gossip and drama queen Pansy Parkinson.

" Hermione was asked by Dr-" I started.

" Nothing " cut in Hermione her hand still clasped firmly on my mouth.

" Ok " said Pansy," but I'm watching you".

" Why would you waste our time watching worthless little us when I'm sure you have better things to do?" said Hermione in a fake sweet voice also finally taking her hand off my mouth.

" You're right. Why would I? I do have better things to do so I won't watch you. Next time though might be a different story" she said and stalked off.

I was sooo relieved. I gave Hermione my thanks and then excused myself to study a bit. I went to bed that night thinking happy thoughts about Dramione, Blaise, Hogsmeade, and the truth or dare/slumber party.

 _That's it for this chapter next one will be truth or dare and slumber party. XD Thx for reading. Plz Review._


	5. Wake ups and Meetings

_I am a bad person. Why? Because I told u guys this chapter would be the party but it won't. The next chapter will be though._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters**

 **Draco Pov**

It was morning with the sun shining through the open window in the boy's dorm. I woke up , and blinking sleep away I remembered that today was the truth or dare/slumber party. I was so pumped and excited. I went over to Blaise's bed and jumping on his sleeping figure yelled...

" Good morning " I said (or rather yelled).

" Mate! It's 6:30 am _and_ a weekend " retorted Blaise.

" So?" I asked climbing off him.

" Weekend, sleep in? Ring a bell to you?" he asked , rather grumpily might i add.

" Yea but 6:30 is sleeping in. Right? " I asked

" Unlike you, Draco, some people need their beauty sleep" retorted a sleepy Blaise.

" I suppose I could let you sleep another hour" I reasoned.

" You woke me up. There is no way I will be able to sleep again" Blaise said,now fully awake.

" Great let's go to the cafeteria and grab some breakfast and then we can go swim" I said.

" Ok great lets go" said Blaise changing.

And that's what we did.

 **Hermione Pov**

I woke up this morning and went to the library. Truth be told I wasn't looking forward to the party this evening mainly because that means I may have to reveal my deepest and darkest secrets or do something completely humiliating. Horrifying right? I was reading _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen when someone had the nerve to interrupt me.

" So about tomorrow ?" said the person

" What about it?" I asked not even looking up to see who it was.

" What time do you want to meet and where?" inquired the person.

" Huh? " I asked finally looking up to see Draco, his hair damp from what I assume would be pool or shower water, " Oh umm outside the cafeteria at 10" I suggested.

" Ok. See you around" he said leaving.

After that I couldn't concentrate and decided to put reading aside and have breakfast.

 **Blaise Pov**

After swimming this morning I couldn't find Draco anywhere so I went to find Ginny instead.

" Hey " I said when I finally found her.

" Hey to you back " she replied.

" So got any mind blowing ideas for MD? " I asked , MD is Mission Dramione.

" No" she said.

" Too bad " I said.

" I know right!" complained Ginny.

" Well I sorta have an idea " I said.

" Really!? What?" she said suddenly excited.

" Well it's more of a way to get ideas then an idea its self.I was thinking that since Draco asked Hermione to Hogsmeade we could maybe spy on them see how they act around each other and our next move on how they act." I said.

" That's a good idea because maybe if we do something to drastic they won't like each other anymore but if we do something sweet and simple we could get them together faster. We could also observe if they seem to want something drastic or something simple" she said smiling up at me.

" It's a plan then " I said.

" Yep" said Ginny. Then she rushed off.

 **Ginny Pov**

We have come up with the most brilliant plan! With the word "we" I mean Blaise and I. Now we just have to wait 'till tomorrow. I decided to head down to the cafeteria because the party would be starting soon. By the way did I mention that the party had food? Well it does. I went to sit next to Blaise for truth or dare. There were a few other people there also.

 _Thank you for reading. Sorry for making it so short, the next chapter will be longer. Plz review. The next chapter will be the party. XD thx._


	6. The party

_Hi it's me. The moment,or chapter, you have all been waiting for. I won't keep you waiting. We just need to get through the disclaimer first. I will even make the disclaimer shorter._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Draco Pov**

By thet time I got there the whole twelfth grade was already there. I sat down in the only availible spot left,which was next to Blaise.

"Who's going to start?" Someone asked?

" I will" said Dean, " Harry, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare. " said Harry confidently.

" I dare you to adress Prof. Snape by Prof. Snivellus every time he calls on you. You have to do this on Monday." Said Dean.

This received a few chuckles, and a few "oooohs" by others.

" Sure" Harry said.

" Pansy, truth or dare?" Harry asked."Truth." She said.

" Is it true that you have a crush on Theodore Nott?" Asked Harry.

"Yes" she said blushing furiously.

" Hermione, truth or dare?" she asked" Dare" said Hermione.

" I dare you to give a hug to the first person you meet after five people on Tuesday" said Pansy.

" I'll do it" said Hermione sounding a bit embarrassed.

" Ginny, truth of dare?" Hermione asked?

" Dare" Ginny said.

" I dare you to sit on Blaise's lap for the next 10 rounds" Hermione said with a smile.

" Ok" said Ginny as she went to sit on Blaise's lap.

 **Hermione Pov**

Here I was in the cafeteria daring Ginny to sit in Blaise's lap. It was more fun than I had expected,but it still wasn't enjoyable.

" Truth or dare Dean?" asked Ginny.

" Truth'' said Dean.

" Is it true that you used to date Astoria Greengrass?'' Ginny asked.

''No, that was a rumour spread by Pansy'' he said.

This brought more than a few gasps and one red faced Pansy.

"Draco, truth or dare" Dean asked.

" Well dare obviously,as if I'd stoop so low as to be asked a humiliating question" he said in a mock haughty voice.

His statement brought quite a few chuckles from the circle.

" I dare you to let Ron draw on your back with a sharpie" Dean said mischievously.

Draco groaned because it was known across the school that Ron was a horrible artist, but he took off his shirt nonetheless. Fifteen minutes later Ron said ta-da and Draco revealed his back.

" What is that?!" I said.

" It's a cat" said Ron.

 _five minutes later_

"I guess it kinda looks like a cat if you tilt your head to the right" said Dean.

A few mutters of agreement.

" Well let's just get on to the next dare" said some random person.

" Ok. Astoria, truth or dare" asked Draco.

" Truth. I don't want anyone asking me to do dumb things" she said matter-of-factly.

" Ok. Is it true that your first kiss was with Harry Potter" Draco inquired.

"Yes it was but only because of mistletoe" she said blushing furiously.

This went on for awhile until Blaise asked Draco to kiss me. I started protesting but I couldn't say anything 'cause all lf a sudden Draco's lips were on mine.

 **Blaise Pov**

When I dared Draco to kiss Hermione I didn't expect him to actually do it, but here they are in front of me kissing well not snogging or anything to be honest it was actually quite quick. When it was done there was a moment of silence and then some random person yelled...

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

Then a pillow came flying through the air and hit me in the back of the head. Ginny jumped off my lap and threw the pillow back which hit Dean. Soon the entire cafeteria was filled with pillows and shrieks. Soon after the pillow fight ended a good 45 minutes later the girls started doing makeovers in one corner while we,the guys, played 'soccer' with a pillow.

 **Ginny Pov**

Omg! I'm having so mich fun tonight. Mission Dramione was a hit! Though Hermione won't admit it I'm sure she enjoyed the kiss. We girls were doing makeover while the guys were playing soccer with a pillow. Soon the Prof. Snape came and told us to go to sleep because it was almost midnight.

Even after tje light were off you could here people whispering. In one corner a bunch of kids were telling ghost stories. In another some were exchanging the lates gossip. A bunch of boys were talking about sports while others I was with Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Harry, and Ron talking about books.

I soon said goodnight because books bore me. Well not the good ones but the boring ones.

 _I am sorry for the quick ending but I had to go eat and I know that my inspiration would've run out if I had come back later. XD Thx for reading. Plz review._


	7. Aftershock and questions

_Hi guys I hope u liked the last chapter. If u think it is moving to fast plz tell me and i can try to make it move slower. Personally I find that I am moving to fast but that's my personal opinion. XD enjoy BTW this is the aftershock of the kiss._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters**

 **Draco Pov**

It was Sunday morning when realization dawned on me. It was then that I realized the full extent of what I had done. I had kissed Hermione Granger, and I had ,don't judge, felt sparks. I wondered if she had felt them to. Suddenly I was sweating as I thought of the consequences. I still remember what happened to the guy who tried to lead her under the mistletoe last year. He had a bruise on his cheek for a week. Ok maybe I was getting worked up for nothing I mean I just did it for a dare whereas this guy had done it purposely.

 **Hermione Pov**

I woke up that morning and last night came rushing towards me causing me to do a double take. Did Draco Malfoy kiss me? A no good bookworm as he had called me in second year. I wondered if he had also felt the sparks. I also remembered what happened to other girls who had tried to kiss him. Then again he was the one who had kissed me. Omg I have to go to Hogsmeade with him today. Facepalm. What happens if the kiss is mentioned!? All of a sudden I felt alarmed, what if... nevermind Hermione we're just going as friends. Right?

 **Draco Pov**

I got worried when I remembered our Hogsmeade date... not date erm outing there we go. What if she thought we were going as more than friends which we weren't. Right? Of course not. Why would I ever think of such silly thoughts, and though I would like to go to Hogsmeade someday as something more than friends that will have to wait.

 **Hermione Pov**

I was careful not to wake anyone up as I made my way to Draco's sleeping bag. when I got there I say he was already awake because he was way to tense and he was muttering. Yes I know people can have these terrible nightmares but I was sure that this wasn't the case.

"Hey" I said.

He flipped around quickly and said " Hey yourself" in a surprised tone of voice.

" So about today. Are we going as friends?" I asked glad to get that question of my brain.

" Whatever you want" he said.

"Let's go as friends" I said.

" Did you feel sparks?" he said quickly.

" I don't know what you mean by that" I said confused.

"Nevermind" He said turning around again.

I suddenly realized what he was talking about and said softly, almost inaudible "Yes I did"

" Me too" Draco said as he turned again looking a bit surprised.

This surprised me and left me slightly speechless.

" It's early" I started " I'll let you sleep and then we can talk more in Hogsmeade" I finished.

" Ok" he said. I left thinking about what he said.

 **Draco Pov**

She had felt the sparks too! I felt like I was walking on air. Then I remembered the dreadful words " we'll talk later" Ok so not exactly like that but close. I was not looking forward to this 'talk'. Anyhow i would just have to suffer this talk. Hmmm maybe I could start practice with taking the bad news of her saying that it won't work. So I began rehearsing in my head.

 _" I'm sorry Draco" she began in my head " I know we felt sparks but I always feel sparks" she finished._

 **" I didn't think it would work" the me in my head said.**

 _" Well goodbye then. I'll see you around" she said and walked out._

 **"Goodbye" I say softly**

I keep going over this again and again until I feel prepared for this talk and the disappointment.

 _Sorry for the cliffhanger and the short chap. XD Thx for reading. Plz review._


	8. The Date

_So from a request from_ Chi tea latte _this chapter will be 1000 words or more. Oh and for those of you who enjoy Blaise and Ginny's Pov sorry for the last chapter._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters**

 **Draco Pov**

AfterI woke up later that morning for breakfast in the cafeteria. The other grades were getting their breakfast in delivered to their dorms. I thought of what would happen later today and internally groaned.

" 'morning mate " greeted Blaise cheerfully.

" 'morning Blaise " I said in a bit of a glum voice.

" What's wrong?" Blaise said. Curse him and his ableness to tell my mood.

" Oh, Granger is " I say.

" Yesterday you were head over heels" he said smiling.

" Well it's complicated, and I'd rather not explain" I said.

" Ok well I'll just leave you to your moping" Blaise said as he left.

 **Hermione Pov**

I'm so stupid! How could I have believed he felt sparks! He must feel sparks for everyone. I fully intend on telling him... I don't know what to tell him , but I'll think of something.

 **3 hours later**

" Hey Hermione" said Draco.

" Hey" I said.

" Ready to go?" he asked

" Yea" I said.

As we walked into the Three Broomsticks and sat down then Madame Rosemerta came and asked us what we would like. We both ordered butterbeer.

"I have something to tell you"I began. Just as he said the same thing.

"You go first" he said.

" Well I know you said felt sparks like I did and well I'm sure you probably felt that way with all others you kissed. I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me. You can pick one of the other girls who are fawning over you. I'll just go now" I said as I stood up to leave.

" What did you just say?!" he asked sounding surprised as he pulled me back down.

"I said that you don't need to choose me over all the other girls fawning over you because you probably felt sparks with all the other girls" I repeat in a shortened version.

"Ok you've got it all wrong." He said," Firstly that was my first kiss, and though it wasn't in the perfect setting I still immensely enjoyed it. Secondly I asked you out because I wanted to. So you see in a way I already have chosen you over the other girls." he continued, " Thirdly I wouldn't've kissed you if I hadn't wanted to." He finished his explanation which left slightly open mouthed.

" Oh... well that was also my first kiss. Who was the one who said you've had more before me?" I asked.

He looked at me and thought " I have no idea who spread that rumour." he finally said.

At that exact moment our drinks arrived.

"Thank you" I said at the exact moment he did. We looked at each other and laughed while Madame Rosemerta just smiled and walked away to complete her next order.

The rest of the date was amazing Draco and I discussed so many things about our families and friends I laughed so much that day my cheeks hurt. If you asked me today to describe our first date with just one word it would be... wow, just wow.

 **Blaise Pov**

After I said good morning to Draco and had breakfast that morning I went to seek out Ginny. I found her nearby in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Hey" I said as I snuck up behind her.

"Blaise!" she yelped jumping a foot high, "Don't do that! You almost scared to death."

"I'm sorry Gin but you of all people should know that I juast can't resist the urge to sneak up on you" I said

"Yes I know" She said.

"Let's go play a game of cards before we go spy on Hermione and Draco's date" I said.

"Sure, lets go" Said Ginny.

 **A few hours later**

"Ok they're here" I said.

" Let's go follow them" said Ginny a bit to loudly causing people to give us odd looks.

I mock glared at her and said "Great now you've just informed half the school that we're stalkers" I finished jokingly.

" But that's what we are right" She said half serious.

"Yea you're right" I said.

"Anyway let's go" she said pulling me along.

 **Ginny Pov**

As we entered the Three Broomsticks we immediately spotted Draco and Hermione. It seemed to me that Hermione was about to leave because she stood to get up, but then Draco pulled her back down so I realized it must not have been anything too important.

"Let's go sit over there" Said Blaise interrupting my thoughts.

He was pointing to a table not to far from Draco and Hermione's but in the dark so we wouldn't be seen.

"Great idea" I said as we walked to that table carefull not to be seen by the couple who now seemed to be in deep conversation. Suddenly though Hermione said something that made them burst into laughter.

 **4 hours later**

After hearing them talk about many things ranging from relatives food they finally left.

"That was so boring" Blaise complained.

" I know! We didn't get any good stuff" I said slightly dissapointed.

"Yea but that wasn't the point " Blaise said, " the point was to see how they acted around each other so we could plan something nice for them" He pointed out.

"Yea" I said.

" They acted pretty comfortably around each other so I'm thinking a picnic" Said Blaise.

"Perfect idea!" I said.

"Wow you actually accepted it" He said.

"I did" I said matter-of-factly.

"So when should it be?" He asked.

"I'll ask Hermione her days off and you ask the same to Draco." I said, " Then we can pick a date when they're both free" I finished.

"Great, now lets go back to Hogwarts" He said.

I said sure and we walked back to the school. Halfway there he put his arm around my waist and I leaned into him. We walked the rest of the way like that.

 _Yay I finished it! It is without my beginning and end notes and the disclaimer 1014 words! I hope you liked it. Oh and guys I need a beta reader. One of my friends had reccomended me one but she hasn't gotten back to me for about a month. Also I am gonna need some more characters so plz fill out the form below and PM/reviewme with what you have. I only need about 15 so don't be too sad if yours doesn't get picked. XD Thx for reading and plz review._

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Hair colour:**

 **Eye colour:**

 **Age (can't be younger than 15):**

 **Physical appearence:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Friends** **with (state the numbers and on twelve just add 12 and a name. The only reason Hermione is not on the list is she is a bit of a loner except for Harry,Ginny,and Ron):**

 **1 Pansy Parkinson**

 **2 Astoria and Daphne Greengrass**

 **3 Theodore Nott**

 **4 Neville Longbottom**

 **5 Luna Lovegood**

 **6 Lavender Brown**

 **7 Ron Weasley**

 **8 Harry Potter**

 **9 Ginny Weasley**

 **10 Blaise Zabini**

 **11 Draco Malfoy**

 **12 Other (please fill in with a name)**

 **Enemies with (same people in the question above so do same thing):**


	9. Date number 2

_Hi so if u read my last chapter u saw my request for people. You probably want to know why. So I'll tell you. I need some characters for a school event kinda like the triwizard tournament. So I need to have about five characters for people from visiting schools. The reason they'd be friends with the people I listed is 'cause every year the schools go somewhere together for a few weeks so yea._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters**

 **Draco Pov**

The next day when I woke up the first thing that came to mind was I went on the most wonderful date with Hermione yesterday. I guess it was kinda stupid that I thought that but...well... I don't have a reason. I decided to go see if she was in the library so I could go ask her on another date. When I got there she was talking to Ginny. I stood by the door for a little while and soon Ginny left. I walked to Hermione and said.

"Hey Hermione"

"Yes Draco?" She said.

"Well I had a lot of fun on our date and I was wondering if you would like to go on another one with me?" I asked.

"I had a lot of fun too" She said.

"Is that a yes?" I asked.

"Of course it is" said Hermione.

"Great!" I said.

"So when is it going to be?" She asked.

"Well since Wednesday is gonna be a half day I was wondering if you'd maybe like to have a late picnic lunch?" I asked.

"Sounds great" She said.

"So Wednesday I'll meet you in the library at 1:00?" I asked.

"I'll be waiting" said Hermione.

I smiled and walked out.

 **Hermione Pov**

 _Omg! Draco just asked me out on another date! I should probably steal one of Lavender's Girl Gossip magazines to see what it me- No wait bad Hermione u should not steal some stupid gossip magazines. I'll go find Ginny she'll know what to do._

As I walked through the halls of my boarding school. I realized that many girls would die to be in my position right now. Seeing that Draco Malfoy has asked me out,twice! Ginny will be so happy when I tell her,I can't wait to see the look on her face. I found Ginny in our dorms studying.

"Hey Ginny" I said my face full of excitement.

"What is it!?" She said immediately putting her textbook down.

"Draco asked me out on another date!" I squealed.

"Omg! When?" Ginny asked,beaming.

"Wednesday" I replied.

"We need to start planning what you'll wear" She gushed.

"But it's in ,like, three days" I complained.

"Which is why we need to start planning. Do you know how short three days is!?" She asked full of bewilderment.

I seriously started to regret ever saying anything about my date with Draco ,but oh well. As we rushed through Hogwarts' many corridors she started asking questions about my clothes and what I would like to wear. Is it casual? Where is it? What are you doing? Honestly this friend of mine was thorough.

 **Ginny Pov**

Another date! Eeeeeeh I'm so excited! I couldn't wait to tell Blaise. We didn't do anything and he still asked her, yay! As I rummaged through her clothes trying to find something that was casual,comfy,and yet pretty. I finally decided on a white blouse , jean skirt that went just above her knees, and a pair of white flats. It was perfect. After helping her with her outfit I went to find Blaise.

"Oh Blaise" I called after finally finding him.

"What is it darling?" He asked.

"Guess who asked Hermione out? Also don't call me Darling you know it makes me feel old." I said.

"Hmmm le'me guess. Is it Dean?" Blaise asked obviously just doing this to frustrate me.

" No" I said, amusing him even more for playing along.

After he had gone through every boy's name in this school I finally said.

"No. Draco asked her"

"Ohhhhhh that's who" He said pretending to be surprised.

I swatted him on the arm and said " Blaise do you know how much time we wasted?"

"Yes" He replied simply.

"Urgh you frustrate me so much sometimes" I said.

"I know but you're cute when you're frustrated" He replied with a loving smile.

" Thanks, but we need to plan how to make this the best picnic date ever!" I said happy again.

"You never told me it was a picnic" He said mock annoyed.

" Oh sorry" I said.

" Anyway enough with that. When and where?"

" When? Wednesday. Where? All she said was that they were going to meet in the library" I said.

"Okay not a lot to work with but we'll make do" He said surprisingly cheerful with the limited amount of information we had.

 **Blaise Pov**

This is awesome! We get to "plan" another date. by "plan" I mean secretly organize a series of wonderful surprises to occur during the date. As we talked we came up with many brilliant ideas but we only picked two. One of her's and one of mine. Later that day I found Draco ,sneaking up to him I said.

"Well who do we have here?"

I laughed as he jumped at least a foot in the air.

"Blaise please don't ever do that again" He said.

"I heard you asked Hermione out on another date." I said.

"Ye...bu...How?" He asked stumbling over his words.

"Well you asked Granger, Granger told my girlfriend, she told me, and now I'm telling you" I explained.

"Oh" He said having a "I'm so stupid for not figuring that out" face on.

"It's ok tell me how it goes though I want details" I said.

"We're not girls" He said smiling.

"I know ,but it doesn't mean we cant act like them" I said smiling my biggest smile.

He laughed and soon I started laughing with him.

"Well I've got to go. Harry, Ron, and I are going to study in the library. Want to join us? I asked.

"Sure, since I've got nothing better to do " He said,"Can I invite Theo?" He asked me.

"I'm sure the boys wouldn't mind" I said.

I waited for him while he got Theo. I thought what wonderful friends I had and smiled. He soon returned with Theo.

"Let's go study," Said Theo with a grin, "even if we know we're going to end up talking about sports and not study at all" He finished and laughed.

Draco and I laughed with him and we headed to the library.

 _Hey guys thx for reading my chapter. I know I haven't posted in a little while sorry, but my summer has been quite hectic. Xd plz send me characters in the reviews or just review to be nice. XD thx for reading._


	10. Revealing Secrets

_Hi there guys! So far I have three characters. I'd like to have a few more plz. If you could make that happen I'd be very happy. Just stick 'em in the review section or pm me. Form to fill out is in chapter 8. Plz enjoy.I know the are quidditch teams but I'm trying to keep the story kinda original._

 **Disclaimer: I do ot own any of the Harry Potter characters**

 **Draco Pov**

"No guys Puddlemere United is a much better team than the Chudley Cannons" Blaise said trying to convince Ron and Harry.

"What about the Holyhead Harpies?" Asked Theo.

"They're good for a girls team" Said Ron.

"No they're good 'cause they train hard to beat the boys teams they play against" Said Harry.

"Personally I like the Appleby Arrows" I said.

"Yea they're not bad" Blaise said.

"Puddlemere will always be better though" I said.

"Yea" Said Harry " I guess the Chudleys aren't that good"

"Yes!" Said Blaise punching the air,"You have been converted"

We all laughed.

"Didn't I tell you our "studying" would turn into sports?" I said.

"You did" Said Blaise.

"But hey," Said Ron,"We are studying."

We all looked at him.

"About sports" He finished.

We laughed again. Suddenly the librarian was standing behind us.

"Excuse me but I have to ask you to leave" She said.

"Why?" Said Theo.

"Because you are being too loud " She said.

"Of course" we said.

And we left. As soon as we exited the library we all burst into laughter.

"We should totally "study" together next week" Harry said.

We all agreed because not only was it fun but I think we all got the feeling that after a few more "study sessions" we would all become great friends.

 **Hermione Pov**

After she had finally picked out an outfit which I must say looked quite good I escaped to the Black Lake. At the Black Lake I sat down on a bench. After looking at the lake for a while I noticed something. Far in the middle of the lake was a rowboat with someone in it. Upon further inspection I saw that they were making their way to the other side. I walked to the other side stealthily. I got there late but it was quite an interesting conversation.

"So how is Mission Dramione going?" A voice that sounded like Ginny's asked.

"Well I have no idea" Said a voice that reminded me of Blaise.

"Blaise" the girl whined. Ahhh so it was Blaise.

"What Ginny?" Asked Blaise. Evidently it was also Ginny's.

"Well what got you distracted?" She said in a demanding tone.

"Erm the boys and I went studying but we ended up talking about sports" Blaise said.

"Ok but I can't have you slacking off" Ginny said.

"Yes mother" Blaise said teasing her.

"I hate being called that and you know it" She said.

"Fine fine fine" He said with his hands up in surrender.

"Good" Ginny said.

"So what now?" Blaise asked.

"You and I need to find out about them and remember we need to start planning the surprise on their picnic date!" Ginny said.

"You mean the dove and the showering of candy hearts?" He asked.

"Exactly" She said," now lets get planning"

They left and the only thought running through my head was oh no. I can't believe it! I mean seriously who would do such a thing. Well obviously they would but still. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my list of contacts until I found Draco's.

 **HG:** Draco! Blaise and Ginny have a Mission Dramione thing set up. They're planning to set off doves and candy hearts at our picnic.

I waited for a few minutes and _ding!_

 **DM:** You're kidding right?!

 **HG:** Nope I overheard them talking at the black lake.

 **DM:** This is terrible. Let's change our picnic place to the astronomy tower.

 **HG:** Sounds great!

We said goodbye and I went back to the castle.

 **Blaise Pov**

After my talk with Ginny at the Black Lake I went back to Hogwarts and started looking for places that bred doves. I found one only to realize that to rent one hundred I would need 1,000 dollars. I did not have that much money. I texted Ginny telling her and she said I had just crushed her soul. I said sorry and she said she was only kidding.

After that I went to study in the library where I saw Theo. He waved me over and we studied together for the rest of the afternoon. After my study session I found Hermione.

"Why?!" She said.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why do you have a Mission Dramione?" She asked.

I froze.

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"Black Lake" Hermione said simply.

"We have one 'cause we think you guys are perfect for each other" I say.

"Please don't tell Ginny I found out" She said.

"I won't" I promised.

"I told Draco by the way" She said.

"Ok. He wasn't upset was he?" I asked.

"No" Hermione said.

"Good' I said.

We talked a bit more and then we parted ways.

 **Ginny Pov**

I was kinda sad it cost so much. Oh well.

"Hey Ginny" Someone said.

"Hello?" I said.

"Ginny it's me ,Lavender" She said.

"Oh hey then" I said.

"I'm confused" She said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Well Ron keeps disappearing places and I don't know why" She said.

"Oh" I said.

"Let's follow him" I say pointing to where he is. He doesn't look this way so he doesn't see us.

"Ok" She says.

Quietly we follow him undetected. He enters an empty classroom and we peek in. There is a girl with him in the room. Lavender starts tearing up. They hug and she said.

"I missed you so much"

"Me too love" My brother said.

They kiss and Lavender starts crying. Ron looks at the door and sees us.

"Lavender! This isn't what it seems"

"How long" She sniffles.

"Since October of last year" The girl says.

I'm shocked. Lavender and Ron only got together in September of that year. Lavender runs out of the room sobbing.

"Good going brother" I said.

I then leave to find Lavender and comfort her.

 _Sorry for u Ron lovers out there. I used to like Ron but Dramione turned me off of him. Also sorry for all the sneaking around and following. Thx for reading. Plz review. Remember I need more characters. Pm or review them to me. U will get a shout out at the end of the story._


	11. Notes and news

_Ok so here is chapter 11 hope you enjoy_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters**

 **Draco Pov**

Classes today were so boring. Tomorrow is my second date with Hermione. Wednesday is taking forever to get here. Oh well.

Blaise,who was sitting next to me, passed me a note.

 **Hi**

 _Hey_

 **Wassup**

 _U should know since u r sitting right nxt to me_

 **Yea but other than that**

 _Thinking how long it will take for Wednesday to get here_

 **Sounds like someone is obsessed**

 _I am not obsessed! ...just impatient_

 **Riiiiiiight**

 _It's true_

 **No, it isn't**

 _It's so true_

 **False**

 _True_

 **False**

 _True_

 **False**

 _True_

 **True**

 _False_

 **Got you**

 _..._

 **XD**

 _Shut up_

 **Technically I can't 'cause we're passing notes**

 _Blaise don't go there_

 **Fine...**

 _Yay!_

The bell rang at that moment signalling the end of class. I stuffed the piece of paper into my bag and left for my next class.

I entered the classroom doors only to find that I was the last one to arrive.

"You're late," Said our English Professor Ms. McGonagall.

"I'm sorry professor," I said.

"Detention here at 7 this evening," She said.

"Yes professor," I said.

"You may sit down now," McGonagall said.

So I sat down next to Ron's girlfriend, Lavender, who seemed to have been crying earlier today.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"It's nothing," she said near tears.

"It's not nothing ,but I'll stop asking because it clearly upsets you," I said.

She looked at me with her tear filled eyes and did her best to smile. I would have to ask Hermione what was wrong with her.

 **Hermione Pov**

Last night was horrible. We stayed up way past curfew trying to console Lavender about Ron. This morning she had woken up and the first thing she did was say.

"Where do you think Ron and I will go on our date today?" referring to the surprise date he was going to bring her out on today.

We then had to remind her that Ron had cheated on her and she promptly burst into about 15 minutes she dried her eyes and got ready for the day.

Believe me, it was horrible. I mean sure she's my friend and all but still. I felt bad that I was dating someone and she wasn't.

I was attending my History class when Harry passed a note to me.

 **Hey**

 _What is it?_

 **Can't a friend say hello to another friend without their friend assuming the worst?**

 _Yes but not in class._

 **Why not?**

 _Because ,unlike you, some people enjoy what their professors are talking about._

 **Fine, I'll leave you alone if you can give me a copy of your notes.**

 _...Fine_

 **Thx I'll be leaving you alone now**

The notes finally stopped. As I left class 15 minutes later I ran into Draco.

"Hey," He said

"Hi," I replied.

"What's the matter with Ron's girlfriend she seemed upset about something in my English class," Draco asked.

"Oh umm, she found out that he was two-timing her," I barely managed to say.

Draco didn't say anything for a little while.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that," He said.

After that we quickly moved on to a happier subject as we headed down to the cafeteria for lunch.

 **Blaise Pov**

So Hermione had found out about Mission Dramione I won't be telling Ginny though. If I did ,well, she'd probably be devastated.

To say lunch was good was and we all found out about what happened between Ron and Lavender. After that people started taking sides or become neutral. Our group took Lavender's side as our mothers always taught us to respect women. Harry though was conflicted. He could either come with us and have a bunch of good friends or side with Ron and have his best friend. He eventually sided with us,and while we were with Lavender we were also pretty neutral as we didn't start any of the fights that would later occur that day.

As we walked down the halls we ran into a happy looking Theo.

"Hey Blaise, Harry, Draco, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione," He said

"What's got you so happy mate?" Harry asked.

"Guess who just said yes when I asked them out?" Theo asked us.

"You didn't!?" Draco and I both said at the same time.

"Didn't what?" Asked everyone else.

"I've always had a secret fascination with Astoria" Theo explains,"I only got the courage to ask her out today."

"I'm guessing by the look on your face she said yes?" Hermione asked.

He nodded.

"That's great" Said Ginny.

"When is it?" I ask.

"Saturday in Hogsmeade" Theo replies.

Harry,who had not said anything up to this point, said "Cool,"

"I know I'm so excited," Said Theo.

"Well have fun," said Ginny.

Then we left him to continue our way to the Black Lake for our rest period.

 **Ginny Pov**

After leaving Theo we arrived at our destination shortly. We sat together on the bank and Hermione immediately pulled out a textbook.

"Hermione save the studying please," I said.

"I would but Professor Snape has given us a very hard assignment," She said.

"Right." Said Harry," Will you help me with that one?"

"Ok I'll do it for 2 dollars per hour," She says.

"...fine" Said Harry.

"So which of you will be able to see the game this weekend?" asked Blaise.

"A bunch of boys will be sneaking into the teachers' lounge for it," Said Harry.

"I'd do that but I don't want detention for the rest of the semester" Draco put in.

"Yea me too mate," Blaise said.

"So Ginny are you watching the game this weekend," Blaise asked.

"No' I said.

They all looked at me shocked.

"Why not?" asked Blaise.

"Not really into the teams playing," I said.

"So would you watch if the Hollyhead Harpies were playing?" Harry asked.

"Probably," I said.

"Guys it's time to go back to the castle," Hermione says.

We all get up with various degrees of groans of complaint.

As we walk back something catches my eye. Hermione and Draco are holding hands. I almost squeal with delight but I don't want to alert the others. So I keep this to myself.

 _Alright, that was chapter 11. Please review and favorite or follow._


	12. Author's Note

Hey guys,

Sorry I haven't updated in so long it's just that I was caught reading an M rated Dramione by my parents, and they weren't to happy about it so they banned me from it. Fyi if you're wonderiing when I read any fanfic I mainly read for the plot line and development of character not what ever else you might be thinking. Also I skip over any sexual stuff so I didn't see the point of me getting banned. Anyway I'm back now. One more thing, I promise that this is going to be one of the very rare Author's Notes you will read from me.

Thx for taking your time reading this,

Rdw


	13. Dates and Fights

_Chapter 12 at your service._

 **Draco** **Pov.**

It was Wednesday. I couldn't wait for our date today. My classes seemed to take forever. Finally, it was time for the date. I was walking around the dorm humming, and let me tell you Malfoy's generally don't hum, as I got ready. Fifteen minutes before the designated time I went down to the kitchens and picked up the lunch I had asked to be prepared for our picnic. As soon as I picked it up I went down to the great hall and found Hermione.

"Hey," she said when she spotted me.

"Hey," I replied," ready to go?"

"Of course," she says smiling brightly.

I offered her my arm and she took it. We walked up to the Astronomy Tower for our picnic. As we were walking we talked about how Ginny was going to kill us when she found out that.

a) we knew about Mission Dramione.

b) we had changed our location because of that.

Oh well, I didn't care.

 **Hermione Pov**

As we sat down I said.

"Can you please unpack the picnic for us"

"Of course" He replied.

"So how are your classes going?" I asked him.

"Seriously Hermione?" He asked in bewilderment.

"What?"

"I'm taking you out on a date and all you can ask me is "how are your classes going"?" He said.

I thought it about for a moment.

"I get your point," I said.

"Good," Draco replied.

He seemed nervous and more on edge. Which was weird because Draco is normally really calm and collected.

"Hermione,"

A hand waved in front of my face and brought me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh, sorry about that," I hastily apologized.

"It's ok," he said.

"Hey, Draco?" I asked.

"Yes, Hermione what is it?" Draco said.

"Well I noticed that you're acting differently than usual," I said.

" Oh... I was hoping you hadn't" He said looking kinda disappointed.

"Well if you don't mind, may I ask what's the matter?" I said.

"Well you see I was going to wait until the end of our date but I guess now is as good a time as any." He said. He had peaked my interest now and I wasn't about to let him back down now.

"Ok well?" I prompted.

After taking a deep breath and fidgeting a bit he finally said "Hermione Granger will you do the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

I felt as though I had just been proposed to. I started to tear up.

"Hey, Hermione are you okay?" He asked. Then he spotted my tears, "Oh my god Hermione why are you crying? Is it because I asked you to be my girlfriend? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you. You can say no, we can stop dating and-"

I cut him off.

"Draco these are tears of joy," I sniffled.

" Oh, brilliant," He said," so you do want to be my girlfriend."

He looked so happy when I nodded. I could've sworn his grin would split his face in half.

 **Blaise Pov**

Ginny and I were sitting together by the soccer field waiting for Draco and Hermione to come. I realized that they wouldn't come but I hadn't the heart to tell Ginny. It might have also been because I didn't want her to yell my ear off but ya know either way goes.

"Why aren't they coming?" She asked turning to face me.

"I don't know," I said.

"You're lying" Ginny replied.

She just had to be good at detecting lies, didn't she.

''Why would I lie to my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" She asked.

I could practically see the anger and frustration.

"Ummm well, you see Hermione may have overheard our conversation at the black lake about Mission Dramione and so yeah," I said.

"Why didn't you tell me she knew?" Ginny said.

"She told me not to," I said.

"I still don't forgive you," She said.

"Please Ginny" I pleaded.

"You'll have to do something really creative and big to make it up to me." She said.

I began thinking straight away.

"I have to go," I said.

"Bye," Replied Ginny

We both stood up and went our different ways to the school. She went to the short way and I decided to go the long way to think up some clever plans to win her back.

Then I remembered that it was going to be her birthday soon. Yes that's it I could do something special for her birthday. I'm so smart.

 **Ginny Pov**

I can't believe it! Blaise knew that they knew about us and he didn't tell me. I kept thinking this over and over again on my way to the castle. Whatever he does to try and make up for this I couldn't wait to see. Then I thought that maybe I'd been too hard on him, but then again he did get what he deserved, didn't he? Oh well.

As I was nearing the castle I see Harry and Luna.

"Hey Ginny," Harry said.

"Hey," I very nearly snapped.

"What's got your knickers in a twist," He asked.

"Well, I just found out that Hermione and Draco know about Mission Dramione and Blaise knew that they knew but he didn't tell me so I got upset with him. I may have also broken up with him," I said.

"That's horrible," Luna said with a look of genuine concern on her face.

"Why did you do that Ginny?" Harry asks.

I just shrug my shoulders the weight of what I just did finally falling upon me.

"You do know tha-"

"I need to go" I interrupted Harry.

I walked past them quickly and to my dorm room. I quickly found my computer and emailed Blaise.

 **Hi Blaise, I know you probably hate me right now for what I did. I just wanted to say sorry. Please forgive me.**

Ten minutes later a notification popped up.

 _I forgive you. I understand that you were frustrated at the moment and didn't realize what were you saying. I'm still gonna do that thing to make it up to you though._

Yes! I was so happy that he forgave me.

 _Review please. Thx for reading XD_


End file.
